The Name Eater
Summary Once upon a time, there lived a mighty prince of the fair folk, whose power was almost unmatched among his people. But like all who wield great power, it could be taken from him by any who learned his true name - be that person the greatest sorcerer or the meanest peasant. Thus, he strove to keep his name a secret from the world. He burned any book that mentioned him, and he tore the memories from the skulls of those who knew him. But names are a vital part of all intelligent creatures, and cannot be destroyed that easily. It came to pass that a wizard finally discovered and exhibited the name of the prince with magic and enslaved him for an age, leeching away his power. When the faerie prince eventually broke free, he slew the wizard, and vowed he would never again become slave to another being; not to beast, man, or even the fate. And so, he did something that had never been done before. A thing with consequences that none could possibly fathom. He ate his own name, erasing it from the world. That should have been the end for him. The other fair folk knew this should be so, and indeed he vanished from the known realms of reality and unreality. The memory of him faded, until no creature remembered the prince who had eaten his name. But he was not gone. He had simply changed. And freed from the laws that bound his kind, he became far more monstrously powerful. He ate the names of all he desired, until even the old gods and the new cowered from the unremembered thing that stalked and devoured them with not even a thought. He become The Name Eater. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: None (Erased his own name for become what he is now), referred as The Name Eater Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely Inapplicable Classification: Prince (Before becoming The Name Eater), Taker of Identities, Gods Devourer Power and Abilities: Nonexistent Physiology (Type 3, after devouring his name he totally disappeared from all realms of the reality and unreality, and now his very existence is neither real or unreal), Void Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, to all those whose name is ate by The Name Eater, their very concept/name cease to exist neither in reality or unreality, and become just a total nothingness), Causality Manipulation via devouring a name (The lack of a name in reality would make great changes in history itself), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with beings that doesn't exists neither in reality or unreality), Non-Corporeal, Creation & Pocket Reality Manipulation (It's stated that he created his own world outside of reality and unreality), Immortality (Type 5, possibly 9), Memory Manipulation (Those who name is devoured loses their memories from their past lifes, and he can tore the memories from the ones who known about him), Sealing (Can seal names in his larder), Acausality (Type 5, unbounded by the laws of the cause-effect), Resistance to Law Manipulation (He's beyond the laws of reality), Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (Actually lacks from a name/concept) Attack Potency: Unknown '(It is mentioned that The Name Eater created the realm in which he currently lives, however, it is not mentioned how extensive it is so it does not serve to scale. Likewise, the distortions and changes that he causes in reality happens because of the effects or reactions that are caused when devouring a name, so this does not serve to escalate its power either), can bypass traditional durability with his powers. 'Speed: Infinite '(His realm exists outside of existence and nonexistence, in addition to being unbound by Space and Time) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, being nonexistent makes him difficult to defeat. Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ (Devouring the name of something can cause distortions in reality, causing it to adapt to fill the void left by the erasure/consumption of the name) Standard Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Devour Names: '''Just as his title mentions it, this being has the ability to devour the very names, causing their victims to lose their memory and cease to exist in both reality and unreality, being a total nothingness. It should be noted that this not only ends here, the fact of devouring the name of something or someone causes the reality itself to be severely affected, since by causing this it leaves a void in it, so the reality twists and adapts to fill the void that The Name Eater leaves when consuming a certain name. 'Intelligence:' Very High, he was once a prince who knew how to hide his name almost perfectly, and when he became the being who is currently his knowledge is higher and more advanced. '''Weakness:' None Notable. Note: '''Here's the entire Creepypasta. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Murderers Category:Internet Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Law Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Evil Characters